The present invention relates to a blind used for interacting with wildlife, including hunting and observing waterfowl. In particular the present invention relates to a blind that is positioned partially underground allowing a hunter to view game unnoticed and to stand up without opening the blind.
Interacting with nature, especially through hunting, bird watching, and photography, is a popular activity. Blinds are often utilized to conceal individuals, dogs, and equipment in the wild, which enables an individual to interact with nature by allowing wildlife to approach the blind while behaving normally in their natural environment. Hunting, photographing, and generally observing wildlife in their natural environment is preferable. Blinds are positioned in the natural habitat of wildlife in order to conceal the individuals from the wildlife, and to prevent the wildlife from being frightened away from an area of their habitat by the presence of the individuals.
Various types of blinds are known in the prior art ranging from inexpensive, makeshift blinds constructed from the foliage available in the habitat area, to more expensive structures such as transportable blinds that are transported to the wildlife habitat area or permanent structures specifically designed and constructed to accommodate and conceal one or more individuals in the wildlife habitat area. Examples of prior art transportable blinds are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. of Chrisley, Jr. No. 4,719,716 and Horsmann No. 4,794,717 and an example of a permanent blind structure is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. of Cardozo No. 4,738,045. Blinds of various designs are well known in the art, including pit blinds and surface blinds, permanent blinds, and portable blinds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,738 to Danna describes a pit blind, built to be occupied by multiple individuals, and is designed to be partially buried in the ground. A unit of the type described by Danna is best suited for use on the perimeter of a landing field for waterfowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,936 to Zibble et al. describes a surface blind that rests on the ground surface, covering and concealing an individual utilizing a foldable frame with a hinged top segment. The hinged top segment permits an individual to rapidly transition from a prone position to a sitting position in order to shoot nearby waterfowl.
An outdoor blind to be useful must allow users to rapidly gain egress for shooting of game. The timing and manner of this egress are especially important in waterfowl blinds because the birds fly quite fast and often are near maximum shooting range when blind egress is instituted. It is also essential that upon opening the blind for shooting or viewing that nothing blocks either the gun or camera egress or a shooter's posturing.
To be practical for a hunter, an outdoor blind must allow the hunter to view the area about the blind while enabling him/her to maintain a reasonably comfortable concealed position at the same time. Outdoor blinds have been made from wooden barrels, steel drums, or concrete tanks. They may be confining and uncomfortable, and it is generally impossible for a hunter in an outdoor blind to scan the entire horizon while seated or to move into proper position for taking shots in any direction.
The present invention has been conceived on the principle that the shape of the blind as well as the location of various features is ideally suited for the hunter's convenience. The disclosed invention is made of water impervious material having upper and lower sections. The present invention offers maximum concealment for the user, ample space for viewing or shooting in any direction, ample foot space to prevent cluttered footing upon viewing or shooting in any direction, as well as viewing means or ports which are as small as possible. Moreover, the blind construction may be made of material that ensures long service with minimum maintenance. The shape of the blind provides adequate legroom when seated to accommodate both large and small individuals.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a blind for interacting with wildlife that has the ability to conceal the user from the wildlife while limiting surface exposure of the blind above ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a blind that has several viewing means which provide maximum peripheral vision for the user.
A further object is to provide a blind that is both easily transportable and easy to install.
A still further object is to provide a blind that allows for comfortable concealment of both the individual and the equipment while a user is sitting down or standing up.
Another object is to provide protection from weather.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure.